Aurelion Sol
| }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aurelion Sol wird konstant von drei Sternen umkreist. Desweiteren existiert eine Äußere Umlaufbahn die Auswirkungen auf seine schadenverursachenden Fähigkeiten hat. Fähigkeitennutzung verhindernde gegnerische Massenkontrolleffekte deaktivieren Mittelpunkt des Universums für ihren Zeitraum. |leveling = |description2 = Die Sterne verursachen (+ Stufe der Himmlische Ausdehnung}}) level)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}} magischen Schaden, wenden Zaubereffekte auf Gegner an und exekutieren Vasallen mit weniger als . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder . |additional = *'Aurelion Sols' Sterne haben unabhängige Sichtkodierung, was bedeutet, dass sie nicht unsichtbar sind, wenn keine auf Aurelion Sol besteht, sondern erst wenn sie selbst im Nebel des Krieges versteckt sind. *Ein einzelner Stern muss wenigstens einen Drittel seiner Umlaufbahn vollzogen haben, bevor er erneut das selbe Ziel schädigen kann. **Sollte ein Gegner selbst Aurelion Sol umkreisen und dabei niemals das Projektil eines Sternes verlassen, so erhält er folglich pro vollständige Umlaufbahn des Sterns drei Mal den Schaden. *Durch Verbündete verursachte wie oder , deaktiviert nicht das Umkreisen der Sterne. **Durch Gegner verursachte wie deaktivert die Sterne für den Zeitraum. * unterbricht die Rotation kurzzeitig. |video = , |video2 = }} }} / |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aurelion Sol feuert eine Sternenscheibe in die gewählte Richtung, die solange fliegt und sich dabei im Durchmesser ausdehnt, solange sie die Äußere Umlaufbahn nicht überschreitet. Währenddessen erhält Aurelion Sol 10 % zusätzliches Lauftempo. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Sternenschreibe die Äußere Umlaufbahn verlässt oder Sterneneruption erneut aktivert wird, so 18px|link= detoniert sie, verursacht magischen Schaden und alle getroffenen Gegner für Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . *Die Abklingzeit von Sterneneruption beginnt nach der Detonation. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = Mana pro Sekunde|mana}} |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Der Grundschaden von Aurelion Sols wird erhöht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Aurelion Sol 18px|link= vergrößert die Umlaufbahn der bis zur Äußeren Umlaufbahn und erhöht ihren Schaden um 50 %. |leveling2 = + ( ) Stufe)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| erhöht. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |name = |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |spelleffects-dot = |spelleffects-single = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = blockieren den Schaden vom ersten getroffenen Stern. *Diese Fähigkeit interagiert nicht mit oder . |additional = *Durch Verbündete verursachte wie oder , deaktiviert nicht das Umkreisen der Sterne. **Durch Gegner verursachte wie deaktivert die Sterne für den Zeitraum und löst die Abklingzeit aus. *Umschaltbare Fähigkeiten zählen nicht als verwendete Fähigkeit für oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . **Heilen aber für bis zu , wenn der Effekt , durch einen Gegenstand, erworben wurde. |video = |video2 = }} }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aurelion Sol erhält zusätzliches Lauftempo, wenn er sich in gerader Linie bewegt, scharfe Kurven setzen diesen Effekt zurück. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Aurelion Sol deaktiviert und fliegt in die gewählte Richtung, erhält dabei und ignoriert Kollision mit Terrain oder Einheiten. Aurelion Sol kann jedoch ebenfalls gesehen werden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jegliche Aktionen (außer ) oder der Erhalt von Schaden durch Champions oder Türme, 20px|link=|border beendet Legendärer Komet vorzeitig. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aurelion Sol schießt eine lineare Welle aus reinem Sternenfeuer, verursacht magischen Schaden an allen getroffenen Gegner, diese für 2 Sekunden um und sie auf die Äußere Umlaufbahn zurück. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| aktive Fähigkeit kann während der Animation genutzt werden. *''Stimme des Lichts'' kann gegnerische Einheiten nicht über Terrain . |video = |video2 = }} }} en:Aurelion Sol cs:Aurelion Sol es:Aurelion Sol fr:Aurelion Sol it:Aurelion Sol pl:Aurelion Sol pt-br:Aurelion Sol ru:Aurelion Sol |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Als eins der ältesten Wesen im "LoL"-Universum hat schon etliche Welten und Zivilisationen aufstreben und untergehen sehen. Dabei hat Runterra das Interesse vom ihm ergriffen. * Er hält nicht wirklich was von und . Er hält sie für naiv und töricht, weil sie Himmelskörper anbeten, über die er die Macht hat. * Zudem scheint er noch eine extreme Abneigung gegenüber zu haben. Er ist mit ihm widerwillig verbündet um Ordnung und Macht auszuüben. * hat Kenntnisse über die Existenz von und . * Es scheint so, dass extrem viel Wissen, eventuell sogar das komplette Wissen, über Wissenschaft und Magie besitzt, weil er etliche Zivilisationen und deren Wissen aufgenommen hat. Außerdem kennt er auch die Existenz von anderen Dimensionen, wie z.B. die Leere. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia Skin-Screenshots Aurelion Sol Screenshots.jpg|Aurelion Sol Skins ; * Bei seinem Witz wird Aurelion Sol eine Brille tragen, welche von , aus dem Anime " ", inspieriert wurde. * Bei seiner Rückrufanimation erschafft er ein Wurmloch um zurück zum Spawn zu kommen. ; * Bei seinem Witz wird Aurelion Sol eine Brille tragen, welche von , aus dem Anime " ", inspieriert wurde. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: |Sonstiges= =Trivia= Entwicklung * ist der zweite Champion. der 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. * basiert auf dem verworfenen Konzept von Ao Shin. * Er wird im Englischen von Neil Kaplan vertont. * Sein Name "Aurelion Sol" ist aus zwei lateinischen Wörtern zusammengesetzt. ** "Aurelion" ist eventuell eine Adaption vom lateinischen Wort "aureolus", was "golden" heißt. Zusammen mit dem Wort "Sol" würde sein Name übersetzt "Goldene Sonne" bedeuten. ** Auch ist interessant, dass es nur einen kleinen Unterschied zwischen Ao Shin (Oriental) und Aurelion Sol (Latein) gibt. Dabei wurden die Inzialien "AS" jedoch beibehalten. * Andere Ideen für einen Namen whrend der Entwicklung waren "LIomede" oder "Phaxmallion",Aurelion Sol - Champion Q&A: "Did you guys have any other names for him?" man entschied sich jedoch für Aurelion Sol. * Der Hauptdesigner von wollte ihn einzigartig und unverwechselbar machen, genauso wie aus der " " und aus " ". Wissen über den Champion * ist ein kosmisches Wesen, welches in der Lage ist, Sterne zu erschaffen und zu zerstören mit nur einem Fingerschnippen. ** Damit ist er eines der mächtigsten Wesen im gesamten "League of Legends"-Universum. * Er deutet darauf hin, dass seine Art nicht unsterblich ist. * Zudem hat seine Art einige Verbindungen mit von terranen Welten. * wurde von den Tragonern versklavt, weil ihm buchstäblich die Flügel gestutzt wurden. Daher hat er auch eine starke Abneigung gegenüber den Bewohnern von Berg Targon. * In seinem Ankündigungsvideo ähnelt seine Handgeste der des alten Riot-Games-Logos. * Viele seiner Animationen und optischen Effekte wurden von und inspiriert. * Seine Q "Sterneneruption" hat mit 7000 Einheiten die höchste Reichte aller Fähigkeiten im gesamten Spiel. Damit hat es sogar eine höhere Reichweite als die ultimative Fähigkeit "Stimme des Lichts" auf höchster Stufe. ** hat mit seiner W nun nur noch die zweit-höchste mit 2500 Einheiten. ** Danach folgt Zacs E mit 1800 Einheiten. * Aurelion Sols Schweif hat keine Hitbox und ist nur aus optischen Gründen da. }}